Jealousy, Thy name is Stark-Rogers
by Rayze von Wolfin
Summary: Tony and Steve had no problem with their little baby boy getting along with others, especially with kids his age. But the way Peter gets excited or pays more attention to Harry than them. Well, who wouldn't feel jealous? Or 4 moments where Steve and Tony got jealous of Harry Osborn.


Hi everyone,

This fic is just a practice draft for myself so that I don't forget how to write stories. Not really a good way to put it when you're actually facing a writer's block while doing another fiction before this, oops. But, I do love Andre Garfield, I find him to be the cutest guy out there. And I was looking forward to writing a cute story about Harry / Peter. Because, let's be honest here. There isn't enough love for these cuties!

So I hope everyone likes this, and please please send a comment or two about it. I'd like to know what you think, hat I could do for the next chapter, or if something should be different. Anything helps. So hope you enjoy this!

Bye!

Tony Stark was a very proud man. In his teens, he made headlines for his gifted mind and ingenuity that rivaled others his age. But his mind wasn't the only thing he as proud of. Oh no. He had charisma that demanded attention. His presence could make a loud party pause just to marvel at his arrival. He had looks, brain, and charm to win anyone over. He was electric. Dangerous, striking, and attractive.

And now that electrifying man was hosting a party in his tower to show off his latest pride and joy. Some would have pictured it to be a new mineral discovery, or even new lines of machinery courtesy of Stark Industries. But the man was showing off something greater. He was introducing the world to his and Steve's sweet little boy, Peter. When you think of Tony Stark, the line that follows is genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. In no way during the mention of that line it says parental, doting, smitten father. But there he was, Tony Stark grinning ear-to-ear proudly showing off his precious baby boy in his arms to his friends and business associates.

Tony was a proud daddy. He had the cutest little boy in the whole world. (Really, Tony?) (Shut up, Steve.) His boy had big brown doe-eyes, hair that curls in every angle, and the sweetest smile that just melts him to mush. When the boy gets older he'll definitely be stunner for sure!

The party continued and after meeting a few of Tony's colleagues, Peter became very quiet and bashful. He prefers to hide himself behind his daddy's legs. Tony just finds it to be very adorable, and so did the others.

"Oh, he's such a sweetie! I could just eat him up!" said a lady in gray. When she tried to give Peter a peck on the cheek, he squeaked and burrowed his face into Tony's pants.

Tony chuckled at that.

"Sorry about that, Petey here is still getting used to having so many people in the tower." Which was true. Peter did prefer the company of his parents or his aunts and uncles in the Avengers.

"Then perhaps he should learn a thing or two from my Harold"

Tony looked from the lady to where the voice was coming from. He sees a man approaching, dressed to his best (well not as HIS best as Tony Stark, that's for sure). Tony was not surprised by the sight he saw. The man was none other than his long time business rival, Norman Osborn. And it appears that he wasn't alone. Following suit behind him was a much smaller figure. Upon further examination, he noticed that the boy was probably twice his son's age. He had pale blond hair that was styled professionally to the side and blue eyes that could be staring you down. Those were not the eyes a year old should have.

He wasn't aware when, but Tony somehow brought Peter closer to his side. As if he was protecting his baby from big scary vultures. Well, for Norman's sake that would've been a compliment. Both men smiled in a somewhat friendly way and gave each other a firmer than normal handshake.

"Osborn"

"Stark"

"To what do I owe the surprise?" Tony asked while batting his lashes innocently. Norman huffed at him mockingly.

"I was invited, Stark. Seems to me your memory isn't as what it used to be" Norman sneered.

Both men chuckled. Despite Tony looking perfectly calm and flashing his best grin at his rival, he was internally seething. The man wasn't a rival for nothing. He enjoys taunting Stark any chance he could get, and he loves seeing his feathers ruffle. Tony could feel a vein popping in his head. He's really doing his best to not show how Osborn is getting on his nerves. If this was what the future of his son and Norman's is going to be, he better leave before things turned sour.

"Sorry Normie, but the brain's been doing a lot of work lately. You know, tinkering for a cleaner future, discovering how to use new minerals I've found, and being a good-looking strategic leader for the Avengers is not an easy job" Tony answered cockily. Tony felt very impressed with himself, but Norman just rolled his eyes at that. Better make a move now before he retaliates with a clever remark.

"Would love to chat with you more Normie, but Peter's feeling a little tuckered out right now" Norman quirked his eyebrow at him.

"Seems the opposite to me" Norman replied, his eyes as well as Tony's looked down to find Peter and Harry engaging in a friendly conversation. Well, some kind of conversation. Peter was still holding on to his daddy's leg, but was giving the Osborn heir a bashful smile and waved his little hand. Harold, in return, nodded at the little boy and gave him a warm friendly smile. When he noticed the adults looking at him and Peter, he straightened himself and extended his hand to greet the man in front of him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Stark. My name is Harold Osborn" Tony smiled in return and shook the boy's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, kid. How old are you by the way?" Tony asked.

"I'm five years old, sir. Is he your son?" Harold asked while pointing to the bashful Peter who is currently snuggling Tony's leg. Tony nodded and nudged Peter to say hello to the older boy in front of him.

"Peter honey, why don't you say hello to Harold here" Tony said as he softly pushed his son forward. Peter looked at his daddy and then to the ground. He pouted in concentration to word out the boy's name carefully.

" 'ello 'arol' " Peter said softly. When he managed to get the words out he looked down to the floor bashfully. He did not notice the boy's reaction or how he smiled at him.

"Harry"

Peter looked up at him.

"Huh?"

"You can call me Harry, okay?" Peter smiled at him and replied okay, too.

"I like your sneakers, Peter" Harry pointed out. By the mention of the shoes he was wearing, the little boy lit up like a Christmas tree and nodded.

"I like Batman" Peter said excitedly. It was Harry's turn to nod as well.

"He's my favorite" the Osborn heir replied. When he said that, Peter went wide-eyed and turned to look at his daddy. Peter gave him his best puppy eyes whenever he wanted to do something, and Tony as a complete sucker for it. Tony chuckled softly.

"Alright, show Harry your Batman toys, baby" with his daddy's permission, Peter held Harry's hand and guided him to his play room.

While the kids were away the party continued as the adults talked and lounged together. Time flew fast and the sky darkened for the night. The guests were making their way out and to little boys returned hand-in-hand. When it was time to say good bye, Peter's bottom lip quivered and it looked like he was about to cry. Tony's about to reassure him but Harry beat him to it.

"We'll play together again tomorrow, I promise" he said with certainty as he looked at his father. Norman quirked his lip upwards at his son's cheek. Like father, like son he suppose.

"So long as you listen and finish your homework,, then I guess you could pay Stark a visit"

Tony gave him a look.

"Gee, I'm so blessed right now" he felt a small tug on his pants and looked down to find Peter looking at him with pleading eyes. Damn it, leave it to his son to make him feel all mushy and gooey. He just can't bring himself to say otherwise when it comes to Peter, especially not when he seems to be happy having fun with the Osborn heir.

"Sure thing buddy, Harry can come again to play. Sounds good to me, Normie" Norman rolled his eyes at the name.

"That's Norman Osborn to you, Stark" Peter gave Norman a big smile and hugged his leg.

" 'ank you" Peter said happily. Tony could see a small glimmer of awe in Norman's eyes. But only a glimmer. Tony found it amusing how Norman is biting his bottom lip to not smile at his son's cuteness. He'll learn that he's fighting a losing battle in the end. No one can't be charmed by Peter's cuteness! He was a Stark after all.

"You're welcome, Peter"

They've said their goodbyes and made their way out. Despite it being only an hour after they've left Peter couldn't stop talking about his new friend, Harry.

"An' 'arry likes my Batman books too, daddy" Peter said excitedly while bouncing on his bed before Tony tucked him in.

 _ **But I liked them too.**_

"An' 'arry can do lots of cool stuff, too!"

 _ **Well, I'm a superhero.**_

" 'arry is so cool, daddy!" after saying that Peter began to yawn and his eyes ere feeling rather heavy. Tony chuckled and told him he could tell him more about Harry the next day. After that being said, he kissed the little boy on the head and made his way out of the bedroom. He made his way to the lounge area and got himself a drink from the bar. At the end of the day, Tony Stark had learnt so much about Peter's new friend. How cool he was, how smart he was and how he could make Peter beam so happily. It was scary. It's as if he was hearing a pint-sized version of himself all over again. But it didn't sit well with him.

He learnt that the more he let his mind swim at the mention of the boy, the more he wanted to show off how he as equally if not better than that said boy. He's already thinking of fun daddy and me ideas for him and Peter in his lab. Perhaps they could build a mini robot. Anything so long as he could show off to his baby boy.

Tony Stark was a proud man. He was especially too proud to admit that he was jealous of a 5 year old with a prep-cut.

End.


End file.
